Music, Mind And Matter
by Janna18
Summary: Story of singers and their denials for each other. Inu Yasha is a world renowned lead singer of The Rebelz. Kagome is linked with him in her past. How fate plays in reconciling the lost lovers is what the story is about. Sappy romance, light humor.Enjoy


**

* * *

**

MUSIC, MIND AND MATTER

**

* * *

**

Of Singers And Their Denials For Each Other

* * *

IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK

**Author **Janna

IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK

**

* * *

**

Manga/ Show

Inu Yasha

**Pairings **Inu Yasha X Higurashi Kagome

**Genre **Drama / Romance

**Rating **M

IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

Of Singers And Their Denials For Each Yasha is a world renowned lead singer of The Rebelz. Kagome is linked with him in her past. How fate plays in reconciling the lost lovers is what the story is about. Sappy romance, light humor. Enjoy**.**

IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**

**I** do not under any circumstance own the cast of Inu Yasha. Sole property rights go to Takahashi Rumiko- san. Go talk to my lawyers if there is a problem ;P  
I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story. That too is debatable because its very stereotypical and standard. I take infinite pleasure in taking up such usual type of plots and turn it into a completely different story line. Edition and modification are my forte. What can I say? ;)

IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK IYHK

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

IT was well after eleven when Kagome unlocked her car and slipped behind the wheel of her car. With a neat flip of her wrist she fired the ignition as she reversed out of her assigned space in the car-park building next to the studio and she then expertly eased the dark blue mustang convertible down to street, mixing with the late night traffic as she groaned in frustration. Tokyo was as busy in the night as she was in the morning.

She felt tired, thoroughly exhausted to the brink of fatigue, more so than usual—no thanks to the fact she'd instructed all five aerobic dance fitness classes for the studio, instead of her usual two. A faint but audible sigh left her lips as she urged the brand new car into the stream of city traffic. Thank heavens she started a week's vacation tomorrow! Actually, it should be more like 'Thank you Sango!'

Tokyo after dark held a magical and mesmerising eminence, the bright neon lights providing vibrant movements as they flashed marketing and advertisement attention- grabbing slogans and vied for interest with their competitors. It was a world alone, where the people thronged and ran amock with no visible signs of ever returning home.

If there was anything Kagome liked doing, it was to people watch, looking at them without their knowledge, commenting their dress sense, their mannerisms, their airs and gait, the children trudging along with their mothers even at _eleven _in the night, oh well, may be she would have enjoyed had it not for the pounding head ache which throbbed and felt like it was literally going to break open her head. All she longed for was a pillow and cover and she would be dead to the world in an instant, of course provided she emptied a bottle of Tylenol.

The apartment that she shared with Sango in suburban Tokyo took anything from ten minutes to one hour to reach, depending on the density of traffic. Tonight she made it in twenty, and she slid the car into the garage, switched off the engine, and then banged her head against the steering wheel in complete surrender of her senses and then locked up warily, to made her way indoors. The elevators were busy and that left the stairs. It was _just_ twenty floors up. Oh for Heavens sake! She grudgingly walked over to the stairs and looked at the flights that seemed endless. She swore and muttered to herself saying '_Whats it gonna cost? A couple of limbs? Let the games begin…' _

She climbed two at a time and then three at a time. Just her luck, a two of boys who were playing, came running towards her for a hug and slammed her to the ground. She landed on her right ankle. A sickening twist of her ankle made the evening _all _the more brighter. _Oh Kami- sama_! 'When I said that it would cost me my limbs, I did not mean it _quite literally. _What did I do to deserve this?' Trying to win a losing battle of not shouting at the two hooligans who she usually baby-sat, made her grind her teeth in frustration.

"Go to your houses. _Now_."

Perhaps it was her face or her tone or what ever, but it made the boys look frightened and they profusely offered apologies and rushed to their rooms, the fear and guilt etched on their faces making the situation comical. Had she been in a mood to appreciate it, she would probably be on the floor clutching her stomach laughing hysterically at the situation. Only she felt like a time bomb on the verge of imminent explosion.

Kagome incapable of waiting a minute more tentatively tried to get up and ended up falling flat on her back, the pain in her ankle almost unbearable.

She stood up only to crumple down again. She tried again, grabbing the railing and finally got on to her feet. She took a tentative step forward only to wince with unbearable pain. She groaned for the umpteenth time that night and slowly moved forward, towards the elevators.

"Need help?" came an amused voice from behind her.

And just when she thought that the night could not get better. Yup. She knew it. Somebody is out there to get her.

"No, _of course_ not Hojo! As you can probably see, I am _perfectly _fine. I have absolutely _no _sprain and I'm limping just for the heck of it! " she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, with only her injured leg preventing her from throttling the miserable human.

"Gee, you sure know how to blow up a guy. Fiesty." He commented. Suddenly she was lifted up bridal style just as the elevator arrived with a bing.

He deftly opened the doors and closed them, punching the appropriate buttons, all the while, carrying a very startled Kagome.

She was still looking as if electrocuted as he reached her apartment and knocked it thrice.

Sango's voice coming from some where inside yelled at them to wait a minute.

Sango opened the door in two and she froze at the sight of Hojo bridal carrying a very shell-shocked Kagome.

Moving slightly to give way to them into the apartment, "Care to tell me what happened?" she asked bewildered at the sight.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too…" Hojo unceremoniously dumped Kagome onto the plush sofa, taking care not to touch the badly bruised and rapidly swelling ankle. Ouch.

All Kagome noticed was that his hands lingered a fraction of a second longer than necessary and that his eyes sought her lips before he turned towards Sango and asked her for an ice pack. Before something struck her.

"Wait a minute here. Okay. Did _you_ just _carry _me here?"

"Did you just _carry _her here?"

Both Kagome and Sango asked the last part in unison.

"I'd say so…" looking between the great minds which thought alike, he answered lifting a brow in query.

The girls shook their heads in negative and looked at each other thoughtfully.

For distracting the attention, Kagome told them what happened during the day in her calm, boring, serene and non- hilarious life as Sango brought and ice pack to reduce the swelling.

Hojo then gingerly touched the area and Kagome winced. She reached for the ice and then moved it over it and kept repeating the action.

She then started to tell them about the fiasco in the studio where one of the clients slipped over the marble floored stairs and tumbled down clumsily doing a multiple number of cart wheels in a very _professional _manner only to crash land on a waiter who was carrying a plate of canapé and punch.

The food invariably ended as a spread on her fashioned and well- styled hair which would have just taken an entire afternoon to create it as impeccably as it was, with was being the key word. Her well manicured nails had sunk in the truffles, her mascara uniting with the orange punch in royal matrimony, running down her face while the heels of her saber thin stilettos broke and one heel ended inside the poor waiter's uniform.

The insane lady then went on to grab the glass of water which was the only thing which was saved from the entire escapade and drained it all in one go in a very un-lady like manner only to choke on something. After she spit it out, it was recognized as the missing heel. There. Mystery of the Missing Heel, case closed.

The fact that she was wearing tiny scraps of clothing in the name of an outfit for the gym, which is to her so decent that it became indecent for it actually covered her chest and lower didn't help.

Nor was the fact that she was trying to get the heel from inside of the waiter's uniform in a way which was nothing less short of molesting did anything to help the spectator's already helpless state.

Nor was the fact that the waiter was _very_ ticklish to touch help matters much.

Kagome then continued with her personal experiences which an exaggerated and lively manner which left Hojo and Sango staggering with tears streaming from their eyes.

Hojo and Sango were snorting with laughter by the time she was finished. Sango was desperately holding on to the fridge trying hard not to topple over, while Hojo was clutching his knees on the floor not a sound coming from him, as tears came pouring from his eyes. Both were trying their level best to breath at the least. Ahhh…

Kagome harrumphed mimicking the client from earlier that morning and said with her face turned away with her nose high in the air, "You better be careful or your teeth may start falling." The imitation was so realistic that it lead to another bout of snorts and snickers.

Looking at the sight of Kagome mock glaring at them was the last straw on their heads as the shook helplessly unable to stop.

After what seemed like a millennium, they came back to their normal selves although they were chuckling now and then.

The three then shared a mid night snack and then the girls sent Hojo well on his way out, collapsing on the sofa with a big bowl of pop corn sitting on the table in front of them as they mindlessly watched a chick flick. Kagome yawned and Sango followed suit.

The lights were still on at twelve forty five, and Kagome slowly made her way into her room with Sango's aid to get some well deserved sleep.

Kagome made straight for the bedroom, stripped off her tracksuit and knotted her hair, caught up a nightshirt and bath robe, then she crossed to the bathroom and turned on the shower all the while moving with the speed of a snail. It took her exactly three minutes. Slowly the fatigue began to leave her body, and she lingered, luxuriating underneath the warm forceful water before emerging to wiping herself dry.

She climbed into the bed and lay down, pulling the covers over her head.

A minute later saw her tossing on one side and then turning to the other side.

At one she gave up and rose again, grabbing the medicine box, bandaging her ankle firmly ignoring the sting which drew tears. Her toilette completed, she shrugged into the robe and made her way to the kitchen.

She entered the living room with her hand resting on the wall.

Sango looked up for a fraction of a second in taciturn acknowledgment of her existence before allowing the television screen to reclaim her enraptured attention.

_Lesson One_ : you can never separate Sango from her medical mystery movies.

That precious was followed by a four hundred and ninety nine lessons.

She walked to the kitchen and she would have sworn that a tortoise ran past her. Shaking her head, she reached for the various utensils.

Minutes later she switched off the whistling kettle, poured boiling water over a pack instant coffee, then carried the mug to the lounge and sank into a comfortable bean bag.

'Tough day huh? I don't know how you survive the torture…' Sango queried sympathetically, and Kagome summoned a wry grimace.

'It was no worse than usual." She replied shrugging away her friend's concern.

A rueful smile widened her generous full-lipped mouth. 'Exuding life and boundless liveliness tends to become a bit tiring after a while.'

'Any objection to getting away early tomorrow?'

Kagome closed her eyes in self-defense against the other girl's enthusiasm. "Sango, please, have a heart," she protested. 'I had hoped to sleep in and never wake up for the rest of the day.'

'You can sleep all you want tomorrow—on the beach or even at the gorgeous five star room with the most magnificent view in all of Japan!,' Sango responded firmly, her bright amethyst eyes positively radiant with happiness.

Kagome tried one last time to take flight. "Sango… what about my poor ankle?......"

"I am your best friend. I know you inside out gal. You could probably swim like a pro with injuries worse that this and you are not someone who can sit still or sleep away an entire day plus th-"

'All that golden sand and rolling surf. I can't wait.' Kagome interrupted Sango's tirade with a show of powerless surrender.

For all her love for shopping and girl stuff, she was a down right tom boy who lived life to the fullest loving every riveting second.

Kagome gave an audible moan, then took a revitalizing sip of coffee. ' And there is nothing that I can do escape out of it? There's no chance of persuading you to change your mind, I suppose?'

'Nope. Not a hope,' the other girl grinned irrepressibly. 'I'm all packed and ready to go. I'll even be magnanimous and propose to help you with yours.'

'Has anyone ever told you that you're down right impossible?'

'A countless number of times. Its all part of my charm and its just half of my attraction.' Her pixie-sh features split into a wicked smile, it makes up for my lack of beauty and physical features.'

'There's nothing wrong with you,' Kagome defended hotly, and Sango wrinkled her nose in self-deprecation.

'When you're around, I can't begin to compete with. You're a natural beauty. You have the curves in all the right places in all the right propositions.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed fractionally and Sango hurriedly continued ''Oh, don't look at me like that. You're so darned nice and despite the way you look, that I absolutely love you to death. There's not a single thing I can find to dislike. You are kind, lovable, with a sunny personality. You have the imps and children eat out of your hand. You could probably be able to charm the pants off of a priest if you put your mind to it. Oh hell,' she groaned helplessly. 'I'm making a mess of it, as usual aren't I?.'

'I believe you've just paid me a sneaky little flattering remark unwittingly—at least, I think you have,' Kagome amended contemplatively with a little too much effort and was rewarded as Sango burst into laughter. There _Mission - Save Awkward Situation_ , accomplished.

'I have—sincerely, trust me.'

'Thank you,' Kagome responded gravely.

'So— what time in your world is considered early'?

'Seven?'

'You have got to be joking.'

'Alright then, eight. Oh come on, Kagome,' Sango beseeched reproachfully. 'One week in the classiest apartment block on Hokkaido's coastal strip. I want to get there, and enjoy living in the lap of unmitigated luxury for as long as permitted.'

Sango leaned forward in her chair almost jumping up and down in excitement. 'Come on, off into the bedroom with you. I'll drag out your baggage, and you can sit on the bed resting that ankle of yours and simply say, heck you can nod a yes or no to everything I pull out of your wardrobe. You really won't have to do a thing except straining the muscles in your neck."

It was far easier to comply, Kagome decided with resigned acceptance as she watched Sango extract one article of clothing after another and hold them out for her _apparent _seal of approval.

'You've got beautiful clothes,' Sango murmured with a touch of envy as she chose a compact piece from the set of three and placed it on top of the bed with utmost reverence.

"Thank you.' Monogrammed Vuitton, a legacy from those romantic days when common sense had been overruled by wild ecstatic passion and dreams built in ether hailed for all its beauty. A indistinctly hysterical laugh bubbled in her throat as she caught sight of the gold-plated letters on her suitcase which spelt out her name in a very fancy calligraphy style. She hadn't even had to change the initials. 'Okay, that's it, I think.' Sango gave a critical eye over the heap of clothes strewn across the bed Kagome's ultra- organized room now looked like the after math of a destructive cyclone.

'We're only going for a week not for ever you know….,' Kagome alluded a trifle ironically.

'I don't need even half of those. Two monokinis, a couple of summer dresses, a couple of skirts and blouses, plus underwear is all I was intending to take.'

"Was being the operative word."

"…"

'Is it not better to have too many clothes and not need them, rather than suffer with not enough?,' the other girl declared smelling an easy victory in the air and she transferred everything with the utmost efficiency. 'There,' she murmured with satisfaction. 'That only leaves make-up and toiletries for the morning.'

Kagome knew not to take offence with Sango's modes and methods of getting things done.

She was a very sweet girl, compassionate, loyal and unreservedly genuine. What's more, she didn't pry. She didn't ask questions and listened with rapt attention to what Kagome did tell her.

Kagome slid off the bed, balancing on one leg and stretched her arms high above her head. 'Thanks,' she accorded softly to Sango.

'You're an angel, Sango.'

'I know,' Sango acknowledged the gratitude with an cheeky smirk.

'One day in the not so far away future, some ruggedly handsome man is going to discover my virtues and sweep me off my feet.'

"More like _you _will knock him down on his _oh- so- sorry_ arse."

"Ahh… nice one. But one thing though. It has to be a cute one."

"Which one? One as in the man or as in the arse?" Kagome bantered lightly.

Pretending to think it over, Sango said dramatically, "Hmmm... let me see… I guess it will have to be both. Yup, completely both."

Kagome chuckled appreciatively in return and groaned looking at the clock.

"Good morning to you Sango!"

Sango spared her watch a quick glance and gave an audible cry, "Is that the _time? Holy Shit!_"

Kagome raised her eye brows. "_Holy_ shit?"

Sango shrugged it off and continued in a voice fused with giddy happiness and dreary tiredness, 'Today has just became yesterday. I'm going to bed, otherwise we'll never get away before nine.'

The next day, they left shortly after nine, slipping into the stream of south-bound traffic en route to the Hokkaido Highway, the racy yellow Porsche of Sango eating up the kilometres with ease with looks to match.

Kagome had visited Surfer's Seven Heaven several times during the past couple of years and yet not once did she fail to experience a spiritual and spiritual lift on sighting the gleaming blue sea of the Broadwater, or the splendid panorama of innumerable high-rise building towers set against a clear and sunny azure sky literally beckoning her attention, a beacon of peace, a place where she could forget the painful past and get on with her future.

She looked at Sango who was bubbling with life and joy, the very vision of a child whose Christmas had come early. Her gaze lifted to the green sea stretched beyond.

For now, this moment of peace was uniquely hers.

Now this is called _life…_

**

* * *

**

A/N :

**Hey guys!**

**How is this story?**

**Do you like it? =)**

**Want me to continue?**

**Go ahead and tell me about your thoughts on the matter. =)**

**PM me if you have queries…**

**Always open to **_**constructive **_**criticism…**

**I want fifteen reviews at the minimum for this story if you want me to continue.**

**You hear me? 15 FIFTEEN. **

**How hard can that be huh?**

**Now press that green button and start typing away to Timbuktu people!!!**

**Luv ya guys with all of ma hrt,**

**Janna=)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *


End file.
